Oliver's Love
Oliver's Love is an 1988 American animated film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation. Plot Cast * Joey Lawrence as Oliver * Ian Somerhalder as Bow * Dominic Cooper as Luke * Susanne Pollatschek as Hannah * Sandra Dickinson as Bertha * Luke Evans as Jeremy * Kate Harbour as Bobby * Maria Darling as Toby * Susan Sheridan as 19-GB * David Hyde Pierce as Father Cat * Una Stubbs as Mother Cat * Debi Derryberry as John * Finty Williams as Dawn * Casey Kasem as Owen Griffiths * Tom Kane as Tom Griffiths * Roy Kinnear as Bulk * Melvyn Hayes as Skeleton * Jane Horracks as Snowdrop the White Cat * Katy Brand as Quinn the Swan Kwami * Sinead Matthews as 996 the Creamy White Swan Blemish * Katherine Parkinson as 2503 the Coral Pink Swan With Aqua Green Eyes * Laura Solon as 1400 the Purple Swan With Green Eyes, Dark Orange Beak & Feet * Sophie Winkleman as 1391 the Swan Grey Gray White Sleepy Purple Eyes * Tiff Stevenson as 2869 the White Swan With Aqua Blue Eyes, Orange Music Note * Holly Walsh as 2179 the Cream White Swan Bird * Ava Vidal as 1734 the Aqua Blue Baby Swan Bird With Teal Green Eyes & Pink Feet * Sara Pascoe as 1578 the White Swan Bird With Colorful Paint Swirls Pattern, and Purple Eyes * Janet Ellis as Enchanta the Giant White Swan with Pink Hair, Pink/White Wings, and White Tail * Sally Hawkins as Baby Duckling * Angela Thorne as Mother Duck * Richard Pearce, John Baddeley, Colin McFarlane, Gary Martin, Tim Brooke-Taylor, Billy Connolly, Ken Dodd, Hugh Laurie, Derek Nimmo, Leslie Phillips, Greg Proops, Denis Quilley, Brian Blessed, Simon Callow, Bernard Cribbins, Patrick Fyffe, Jimmy Hibbert, Jonathan Kydd, William Rushton and George Logan as the Cops * John Alderton, Jim Dale, Martin Clunes, Michael Bentine, Brian Trueman, Brian Cant, Richard Baker, Simon Cadell, Leonard Mimoy, Derek Jacobi, Paul Copley, Neil Morrissey, Patrick Allen, Peter Coyote, Lenny Henry, Eric Thompson, Bernard Hill, Vincent Price, Spike Milligan and Ed Herlihy as the Grenadier Guards * Melendy Britt as the Wicked Queen * Jimmy Hibbert as Vile the Bluebottle * Alan Oppenheimer as Skeletor * Alastair Sim as Monster Wolf Fluff * Joe Ranft as Zorak and Lokar * Hans Conried as Kobra Kahn * Jerry Dexter as Repton Guard * George DiCenzo as Reptal Rider * Alan Dinehart as Scales * Walker Edmiston as Repton * Michael Evans as Wraptor * Al Fann as Rattlor * Dan Gilvezan as Tung Lashor * Johnny Haymer as Fang Man * Keye Luke as Clawful * Dennis Marks as Lizorr * Lou Scheimer, Allan Melvin, Shepard Menken, John Stephenson, Frank Welker, Bill Woodson, Alan Young and Joe Ranft as Horde Troopers * Linda Gary as Shadow Weaver Additional voices * Michael Ansara * Michael Bell * Bob Bergen * William Callaway * Christopher Collins * Peter Cullen * Stanley Jones * Alan Oppenheimer * Vic Perrin * Gary Owens * Neil Ross * Michael Rye * Dick Tufeld * Barney Phillips * Ron Feinberg * Stan Lee * Alan Dinehart * Alan Reed * Richard Briers * Vincent Price * Ken Barrie * Gordon Heath * Bernard Cribbins * Bob Ridgley * Tony Jay * Len Carlson * William Conrad * Christopher Plummer * Michael Rye * Tom Baker * Roger Hargreaves * David Bedella * Teresa Gallagher * Ronnie Schell * Mike Grady * William Hope * Ted Ray * Hal Smith * Togo Igawa * Clive Mantle * Maggie Ollerenshaw * John Stephenson * Rob Rackstraw * Kerry Shale * Keith Wickham * John Vernon * Glenn Wrage * Michael Brandon * Martin Sherman * Derek Jacobi * Lennie Weinrib * Roy Kinnear * George S. Irving * Ron Perlman * Pat Hingle * Frank Welker * Michael Hordern * Martin Jarvis * Joe Ranft * Bill Woodson * Steven Spielberg * Kelsey Grammer * Butch Hartman * Andrew Stanton * Hank Azaria * Ken Page * Richard White * Mike Judge * John Goodman * Kevin Conroy * Chris Sarandon * Ernest Borgnine * Red Skelton * Bob Godfrey * Pete Postlethwaite * Tony Robinson * Eric Thompson * Jimmy Hibbert * Nigel Planer * Peter Hawkins * John Thomson * Eve Karpf * Martin Sheen * Colin Jeavons * Patrick Stewart * Tom Hanks * David Jason * Jon Pertwee * Victor Spinetti * Melvyn Hayes * Sheila Steafel * Jerome Flynn * Mollie Sugden * Susan Sheridan Music Randy Newman Transcript * Oliver's Love Transcript Songs * Butterfly Kisses - Art Garfunkel Scenes * In the Coton Manor Gardens, Oliver saw the flowers are beautiful and smell. * Oliver sit down and he love the flowers and love a beautiful butterfly. * Snowdrop the white cat was in the flower field was so beautiful and she saw a beautiful butterfly. Runtime 199 minutes Release Date The film is released in theaters on November 1, 1988. Category:Disney Category:Disney animated films Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:1988 films Category:Films about cats Category:Films about ducks Category:Films about swans Category:Movies Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Northamptonshire Category:Oliver and Company